


Keep on Running Up that Hill

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inspired by Music, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, community: 100situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pre-series character study of Brendan Lahey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on Running Up that Hill

Title: Keep Up on Running Up that Hill  
Fandom: Andromeda, general series  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Brendan, Harper,pre-series  
Rating: General Audiences  
Words:467  
Prompt: #36 hell, table 3  
83/100

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Fireworks Productions and Tribune Entertainment. It is not mine. Note: the title was inspired by the Placebo song by the same name.

 

"Keep On Running Up that Hill" by karrenia

 

The air was thick and hot and still, with the kind of heavy oppressive feeling that would make most sensible people wish to remain indoors; any place with central air-conditioning, or least half a dozen fans. But then neither Brendan nor his younger cousin had ever been ‘most’ people. 

If they had they would not now be crouching beneath the base of Bunker Hill, Brendan musing over its long-history when it had once served as a rallying point for those would-be revolutionaries centuries ago, and how it would now serve as a focal point in their own rebellion against the Nietzcheans who had conquered Old Earth and had run rough-shod over the planet.

He knew that the majority of human population felt that any kind of resistance, no matter how well-prepared or well-armed stood a snowflake’s chance in hell of making any kind of difference; many also believed it would be worse than suicide to do so, however Brendan liked the long odds, and were he a betting man, would have offered any all potential naysayers and skeptics one of the many trade-marked devil-may-care grins in his arsenal, and told them; 

“You can take your doubts and your doom and gloom predictions and shove it up my lily-white derriere. Because we are not just going to make a difference, we are going to make our names resound for years to come, and should we be force to make that ultimate sacrifice for the cause, it will be worth it to know that while we were here, on this planet of our birth, we made a difference.”

Now, thinking of his own words and the equally broad smirk on his cousins’ Seamus Harper’s face, as he had stood by when he had given that speech, and others much like it, across the length and breadth of the Eastern Sea-board of the former United States of America, Brendan, knew he had meant every word and that Harper would be there, watching each others' back, each and every step of the way, come hell or high-water..” 

Darting a quick glance over at his cousin, he received an unspoken thumbs-up and in the next instant reached down to grasp the chain of the improvised whistle that he had invented as a means by which to take advantage of the Netzichean’s superior hearing; supposedly the high-pitched screeching from that instruments and all those like it that had been distributed among the rebels would play havoc with their hearing. 

At this point, Brendan would take anything that would give them the edge in the long-drawn out war he’d been fighting’ which reminded him that the war was a long way from being over and there was no rest for either the good or the wicked, not here, not now, and maybe not ever.


End file.
